


Put Your Loving Hand Out, Baby (I’m Begging)

by bloubird_scribe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, past larry, past ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloubird_scribe/pseuds/bloubird_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants Harry back, and needs Liam’s help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Loving Hand Out, Baby (I’m Begging)

Louis knew something bad was about to happen.

He’s been having these bad stomach aches lately, over the past week. Stomach aches that don’t feel exactly like his normal stomach aches, but more like the ones he had a couple years ago, during the days leading up to the moment when his parents told him and Lottie that they were getting a divorce.

They’re gut feelings, and bad ones.

They don’t go away, and they’re breaking Louis’s heart and he doesn’t even know what the hell is going on. Honestly, he’s got no idea where they’re coming from or why they’re there. Because his gut feelings always mean something bad is going to happen, but it makes no sense, because everything’s going great.

That is, until he notices something is sort of wrong. Because Harry’s becoming distant. He doesn’t settle into Louis’s cuddles, doesn’t wrap himself around Louis at night, doesn’t even bother giving him a kiss sometimes. Just goes to and from class, comes back to their place and there’s nothing there, no love.

Louis doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s scared. Because after a week of gut feelings and thousands of questions, Harry starts coming home late, and Louis’s got no idea why. 

Then, his worst fear comes true.

Because Harry hasn’t been home in two days, and he won’t return Louis’s calls, or text messages, and now Louis’s getting sent straight to voicemail. Then Louis figures out that Harry’s blocked his number and okay, no. This is not happening.

“He wouldn’t leave me like that.” He tells himself one night, speaking aloud to an empty flat. “Sure, he snogged Liam that one time at that frat party, and then Niall at his birthday party, but that was for a tenner and that stupid beer. And I know he snogged Zayn a month ago but-“

He stops himself right there. “No. He wouldn’t do that to me. He wouldn’t leave me for someone else. Especially not one of our friends. He promised me, he swore.”

Louis gets a flash of his last year of sixth form, before he went off to Uni and met his five best friends. Before Harry and Josh and Liam and Niall and Zayn. He sees Stan, sees his ex-boyfriend Stan in Stan’s bed, his naked body tangled with Adam, Louis’s ex-best friend Adam, and his naked body, and flinches in disgust. 

No. Harry knows how much that hurt him. He wouldn’t put Louis through that pain. He promised.

He swore.

Except with no answers to know that for sure, Louis’s gut feelings get worse. “Denial,” his mum would call it, but Louis refuses to even fathom the word.

It’s been two weeks now since Harry’s bailed. But Louis still can’t bring himself to say it because Harry’s things are still in the house, so that doesn’t mean he’s totally gone, right?

At least, not until Liam comes over.

And he’s not alone. Niall and Josh are in tow, sad smiles on their faces. Because they haven’t seen their Louis in two weeks, since he’s been going straight to class and then straight home, in case Harry comes back and he doesn’t want to miss him. He doesn’t go out, just stays home, waits up all night for his charming boyfriend till his eyes need to shut, waking only when his alarm blares.

They have Chinese takeaway, hot chocolate, and tea, and ice cream, and Louis knows, because his gut feelings won’t shut up, that it’s bad news.

“What’s going on?” He asks, his voice small and his frame shaking. “And don’t any of you dare lie to me or I’ll stuff itching powder in your pants.”

They all hesitate, fiddle with the hems of their shirts and pockets. 

Josh speaks first, “Zayn. We…we saw him, with Harry. Today. And uh…they said they were a couple. Officially.”

Louis shakes his head, laughs a short, sad, hysterical laugh. “No…no! I mean, it’s Harry we’re talking about, he wouldn’t leave me! He wouldn’t do that! And Zayn’s my friend, he couldn’t hurt me like that!”

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until Liam pulls him into his chest. “Oh Lou, the look on your face…I’m so sorry.” He says, and Liam sounds sincerely sorry.

Niall is seething. “That bastard. Lou’s been sitting here wallowing in denial while he’s out with Zayn and kissing like no one’s fucking business. That’s not fair!”

Louis tunes it out, weeps into Liam’s chest and his body going limp. 

Harry wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t hurt Louis like that.

He promised.

He swore.

—

Promises were meant to be broken. At least. That’s what Louis tells himself now. He promises himself that he won’t eat any more ice cream to drown his sorrows, breaks that promise because hey, doesn’t he have that right? Irony and hypocrisy and all that bullshit. He has the right to sulk and moan and whine because he’s heartbroken and Harry is a bitch.

How they cope in all those sappy movies, is beyond him.

He rolls onto his side, his back facing the window and the depressing rain that thundered down outside. Sniffling, he wipes at his eyes and his nose, pulling his comforter and sheet up to cover him in the warmth he needed.

Warmth that hasn’t been here in months. Three months, to be exact.

He could practically feel the emptiness in the air, and hated it. It was quiet and somber and it wasn’t something that Louis was used to. He was used to waking up with arms wrapped around him and a morning voice whispering “Morning Boobear, want breakfast?” to him as he opened his eyes.

Today though, of all days, was the worst. He had woken up and threw up the empty contents of his stomach into the toilet. He showered, put on one of the shirts of his that Harry loved to wear, and some sweatpants, then curled up under the sheets and cried more because heartbreak was a fucking bitch.

He’s been in bed since then. It’s evening now, and Louis has no care in the world to move, just continues to cry and eat his junk food, because what else is there to do?

A knock on the front door of the apartment a few moments later made Louis cease his cries, and drag himself out of bed. He trudged down the carpeted steps, and opened the door, welcoming the cold air of outside.

“Hi Lou.”

Louis threw himself into the arms of Liam, glancing behind him to see that he’s not alone. Niall and Josh are there, smiling sadly.

“Shoot me and burn my body. I want my ashes delivered to that bastard’s doorstep!” Louis cries out, hands fisting at Liam’s shirt. 

Liam sighs. “I know Louis. I know. It’s-“

“If you dare say that ‘it’s okay’ Liam James Payne I will disown you.” Louis warns, but it’s an empty threat. It’s quiet again, and Niall and Josh come in, shutting the door softly behind them. 

“I’m sorry.” Liam amends. For a minute, it seems like it’s okay, but then Louis is crying again.

“I lost my boyfriend and my best friend all at once.” Louis moans, and sighs when he sits, because Liam’s led them to sit on the couch. Niall and Josh squish in beside them.

Niall frowns. “I wish we could help you, Louis.”

“Yeah.” Josh agrees. “We’ve never seen you so upset.” 

Louis sniffles, peaks out from Liam’s chest. “Y-You could castrate them both.”

There’s a small silence before the four boys laugh, and it brings a smile to Louis and Liam’s faces.

“It hurts to laugh.” Louis admits.

“Well you can’t hurt the whole of it. You need to get out, go and do something.” Josh says, and turns to Niall with a look in his eyes that means he has an idea. 

Liam’s grip on Louis automatically tightens. “No.” He insists.

Niall frowns. “You haven’t even heard our idea yet!”

“Yeah! And you’re not coming up with anything better!” Josh argues.

“Will someone please explain?” Louis asks softly, but the boys ignore him.

Liam narrows his eyes. “I was the one who said we should come here and make sure he wasn’t dead. Since you lot didn’t keep tabs on him.” 

“Wha - tabs?! Oi! I don’t need to be watched over! I’m not a baby!” Louis protests, but again, the boys don’t hear him. 

Josh points an accusing finger at Liam. “You can’t mollycoddle a broken hearted person. It’s going to make it worse.”

“And your plan won’t?! He’ll end up with a sore head, more regrets than ever, and unanswered questions!” Liam fires back.

Louis huffs, shoving himself free of Liam. “I’ve got unanswered questions now! Now will someone please tell me what the hell you’re all planning?!”

“Gladly.” Niall says. He takes Louis by the hand and leads him up the stairs toward his room, and Liam and Josh are bickering behind them as they ascend. “We’re taking you out and getting you wasted. Okay? You’re going to dance your heart out and hook up and be happy.”

Louis perks up. “Drinks do sound nice.”

Liam groans at that, but Niall and Josh both clamp a hand over his mouth, smiling wickedly at Louis.

“Don’t say we’ve never done something nice for you.” Josh teases, and Niall shoves Louis towards his bathroom. “Now wash up and dress up, we’re taking you out, Louis Tomlinson.”

—

When they get to the club, Liam is right beside Louis, just incase he wants to back out, but Louis is in no need of that. 

“If this is how single women feel when they get their heart broken, then I understand why Beyonce songs are so appropriate.” 

Liam, Niall, and Josh look at him weirdly, but shrug it off. They head to the bar first, where Niall buys a round of shots and Louis takes his gratefully, with grace and skill, not even flinching at the burn.

Liam raises a brow at him. “Will you be okay?”

Louis gives him a dazzling smile. “Liam. My hero. Come dance with me.”

“You’ve only had one shot, I’m sure you aren’t that drunk.” Liam says, but lets Louis take his hand anyway.

They get to the middle of the dance floor - but not before Louis downs two more shots from a tray that one of the club workers are holding - and Louis give Liam a sly grin.

“Gonna get drunk with me, Payne? After all, you do have two kidneys.”

Liam frowns. “Then who’s going to make sure we all get home okay?”

Louis takes another two shots from another moving tray, and handed one to Liam. “Here’s to hoping we make it home okay.”

Liam sighs, but they intertwine their arms and Liam tips his head back, the liquid traveling down his throat. He winces at the taste. “Louis, this is gin.”

“So?” Louis questions, and Liam realizes that Louis didn’t drink his, but is handing it over to Liam. Liam downs his second shot, and Louis smiles, placing their glasses down and yanking him further into the throng of moving bodies.

—

 

About half an hour and seven shots later, Liam and Louis are more than buzzed, dancing together, Louis with his back pressed to Liam’s chest, and their hips moving together like they can do this in their sleep.

Niall and Josh are nearby, dancing together and with a small bottle blonde girl who has a red dress that’s too tight and too short. Louis looks up, eyes searching the crowd and his hips stutter a bit, which causes Liam to giggle.

“Not sporting a semi, are you Tommo?” Liam jokes.

He expects a witty answer or a wiggle of Louis’s bum against his crotch as a joke, but instead, Louis turns, facing him and draping his arms around Liam’s neck. His eyes are glossy, and the dazed and drunken look in his blue pupils are gone, replaced with something like desperation and a look he’d been seeing a lot of now, a look Liam knew all too well. Liam’s own buzz dissipates slightly.

“What? What’s wrong?” He asks, bending his head to whisper in Louis’s ear.

Louis bites Liam’s lobe in response. “You want me to feel better, right?”

His voice is covered in lust, and Liam stumbles for a moment before answering. “Of course, Louis.”

“Well, then prove it.” Louis says, takes one of Liam’s hands and guides it down his chest and towards his waistband and oh-

“You do have a semi.”

Liam decides he’s not sure if he’s drunk enough for this.

Louis bites his lip, looks at Liam through his long lashes and then smiles, “Shall I add a ‘please fuck me’ to that?”

Liam nearly chokes on air. “Louis, what in the-“

“Harry’s here. With Zayn.” 

Now Liam pauses. Louis allows it when Liam draws his hand back. It’s different. Liam has kissed Louis when he was drunk before, hell, he’s even done the same with Harry, but that’s because that was just for banter. This? This is serious. And as much a Liam’s goal was to make Louis feel better, he isn’t sure if drunk sex is the way to go.

Liam scans the crowd, spots a head full of curls and those dark and brooding eyes, and notices that they’re sort of close by. He looks down at Louis, and frowns.

“Louis, this isn’t what I meant by-“

“Take another shot with me. Dance with me. Help me make him jealous.”

Liam scoffs. “Harry? Jealous of me? Oh please like that’s-“

Louis shuts Liam up, forces their lips together and Liam can taste the last tequila shot Louis took as his tongue makes his way into Liam’s mouth slowly, seductive, and Liam looses his train of thought for a moment.

“Can I add that ‘please fuck me’ now? If I shove four more shots down your throat and give you a blowjob?” Louis pleads. He looks so desperate and they’re both so drunk, but Liam isn’t that bad a friend. He kisses Louis on the lips for comfort, thanks that he’s a secret heavyweight, and then takes Louis by his hands, dragging them and Niall and Josh outside, and into a cab.

Liam makes sure to aggressively brush his shoulder against Harry’s on the way out.

—

When Louis wakes up, his head is pounding and his mouth is dry and he can sense light on the other side of his closed eyelids. He can’t remember a thing from last night, and he’s glad, because that’s what Niall and Josh took him out to do, right? But for fucks sake is the hangover necessary? Louis groans, rolling over and stuffing his face into his pillow. 

Expect his face hits something warm and hard, and it’s definitely not a pillow when he feels something equally warm and muscular tighten around his waist.

He wants to investigate, he really does, but the bile is rising in his throat and his body launches toward his bathroom, bowing and worshiping the porcelain goddess as the umpteen amount of shots leave his body. When he’s finished, he brushes his teeth and uses mouth wash twice - just incase - and then takes off his pants before he takes a quick shower, humming tunes to himself.

When he’s finished, and wraps a towel around his waist, is when he remembers the other thing wrapped around his waist earlier, and Louis can feel his heart speed up. Did he…? 

Quickly he crosses the threshold, curls and green eyes in his mind as he looks at the body on his bed. He smiles, laughs lightly and crawls carefully onto the bed, careful not to wake him.

“Harry.” Louis whispers. He moves to take the covers away from Harry’s head, except when he does, he meets a buzz cut, and he knows there are not green eyes behind the lids, but brown.

And Louis can’t help the disappointed whine that leaves him.

He looks at Liam, hating him for not being Harry and loving him at the same time for being such a good friend and making sure Louis got home okay…and did not end up hungover with Harry in his bed, but that’s neither here nor there.

Just incase, Louis lifts the covers, thankful that Liam’s chest is bare but his willy is covered in Calvin Klein’s, and is grateful that he woke up with his own Topman pants this morning. Louis is known to be quite handsy when he’s drunk, after all.

He stares at Liam’s sleeping figure, knowing Liam’s going to be up soon, and Louis is feeling a little appreciative, so he gets dressed and moves to the kitchen. He makes a full English and even makes Liam coffee, puts paracetamol on the side and moves to make himself a cup of tea.

Just when he puts the kettle on, he hears a throat clear behind him.

“Oh, morning Liam. I’ve got your post hangover kit all ready. Coffee and grease and paracetamol and all that jazz.” Louis says, his voice chipper.

Liam scratches the back of his neck, moves to sit on a stool in front of the breakfast bar. He mumbles a thank you, and Louis knows how that feels, the first few hangovers are never fun. He notices that Liam’s borrowed a few of Louis’s clothes, and he feels like a proper host.

They eat together with a happy flow of conversation, Louis accidentally - and Liam intentionally - avoiding the subject of last night. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Liam asks, taking a sip from his mug.

Louis nods. “Yeah, I’m good. Thank you, you know, for taking me out last night, you and the lads. It was fun, since I can’t remember it. I’m guessing nothing happened?”

Liam shakes his head. “Nothing.”

Lies, Liam chastises himself.

That’s when the landline in the house rings from the counter, and Louis leans over to look at the number. His eyes widen, and then he sits back in his stool, trying to play off the “act casual because nothing just happened five seconds ago and I’m not answering the phone” look, which Liam doesn’t buy, so he looks at the number himself.

It’s Harry’s number. 

Uh oh.

Now Liam knows either he tells Louis what happened last night, or he has to let him find out the hard way.

Unfortunately, during Liam’s decision with this, Louis lets the phone ring and ends up finding out the hard way.

BEEP.

“Hey Lou, wow, I can’t believe it. I wanted to congratulate you myself, but figuring since you might not want to see me, this was my only option.”

There’s a pause, and they can both hear Harry laugh a little. Louis looks utterly confused, so confused, and Liam feels guilty, but it’s too late to tell Louis because-

“So you and Liam, huh?”

Blue eyes widen and Louis’s jaw drops to the floor. Liam looks anywhere but him. Louis scrambles closer to the phone, as if it’s going to give answers to his disbelief.

“I can honestly say that I never saw it coming, you know? I mean…he’s just…well, Liam. And you’re you. But hey, opposites attract right? We did.”

Louis looks like he’s going to jump through the phone and strangle Harry.

“I’m happy for you, Louis. Really. I am. I’m glad you’ve moved on…Well, I’ve got to go, Zayn’s taking us to breakfast. Bye Louis, best wishes.”

And the dial tone greets them.

The silence is so loud, so loud that it’s deafening and Liam is thinking of slowly inching out of his stool and crawling for the door because Louis hasn’t said anything but Liam knows that Louis is fuming inside, and it’s only a short while before he blows his fuse and-

“That fucking BASTARD!” Louis rages. He grabs his tea mug and chucks it at the wall, and Liam winces as the ceramic shatters everywhere and the amber liquid trails down the white walls.

Liam stands, moves to take all silverware away from Louis and block the knives, but Louis is quick, spins on his heels and points accusingly at Liam.

“You are not moving. You are going to sit there and tell me everything that happened last night and if you lie to me I will call your mother and tell her about your birthday party.”

Liam gapes. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would Liam, I’ll even include the stripper. Now don’t test me. Sit and talk.”

So Liam does, tells him about the dancing and how Louis himself spotted that “bastard” and that Louis kissed Liam, that Louis wanted to shag and how Liam had to drag them out of there. He assured Louis that they didn’t shag at all, and that Liam just made sure he made it to bed okay, stayed because Louis started crying for Harry and wouldn’t stop unless Liam stayed.

Louis just sits there, and Liam notes that the steam coming from his ears starts to dissipate. His expression is unreadable for a moment, before he looks up at Liam expectantly.

“So, are you going to help me?” Louis questions, and his tone is nothing like Liam expected.

Liam blinks. “Help you with what, exactly?”

“Are you that daft, Liam? Did you not hear the voicemail he just left?”

“Uh…congratulating the us that doesn’t exist? Yeah, I heard it.”

“Exactly. Wait - more or less, but, exactly, congratulating us, yes. He’s jealous.”

Liam blinks again. “I’m sorry, what?”

Louis laughs, and now Liam’s really concerned. “Liam, Harry is jealous that I might be dating you! It’s perfect, oh it’s so perfect. The perfect plan.”

“I don’t understand this plan.”

“The plan, young Liam,” Louis leers, “is that you’re my fake boyfriend now, and you’re going to help me get Harry back.”

“Help you get back the person who broke your heart?” Liam questions, baffled. “Louis, I don’t-“

“Shhh.” Louis says. “Just hear me out.”

And it’s crazy, but Liam does.

—

“So, let me get this straight. You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend, make Harry jealous - mind you, he knows us both very well and I don’t think you’ll fool him - and the moment he comes crawling back…what is your plan? Are you just going to take him back? Or hurt him?”

Louis scrunches up his face. “I don’t exactly know yet. Can we cross that bridge when we get to it?”

Liam shakes his head. “This is dangerous, Louis, very dangerous. I mean…we kissed last night, and Harry and Zayn both think a relationship exists here when it doesn’t-“

“But it will.” Louis interrupts.

Liam ignores him. “And in situations like this, one person or both people fall in love and someone or both people end up getting hurt and if you’re opening your mouth to protest that, then you are joining that cliched yet true statistic.”

Louis closes his mouth with a sly smile.

“I love you Louis, you’re my mate, and I’ll help you get over Harry or get him back in any other way, just not like this.”

“Okay, what about to get back at Zayn?” 

Liam freezes as he’s pacing. “Excuse me?”

Louis has sort of a sad face now, almost like he’s afraid to use this, but he knows it’s the only way he can get Liam to agree. So he speaks softly. “I know you like - or rather - liked Zayn, before. Harry and I used to talk about it. Harry told me not to meddle in your love lives. I never knew why until now.”

And okay, now Liam is sort of listening.

He’s fancied Zayn since the day they all became friends, and he knew Zayn never liked him back. It wasn’t a secret, because Liam was just a friend to Zayn, and that’s it. Zayn never even considered Liam “his type,” and he constantly toyed with Liam’s feelings, as if it would lessen his crush.

It didn’t. 

So when Zayn and Harry ran off, yeah Liam was hurt, but he knew Louis had it much worse. It was obvious whose side Liam had to take, whose side he wanted to take.

“If you help me get Harry back, I’ll help you get Zayn.” Louis offers.

Liam stops. He looks at Louis, at his best friend Louis, who has been suffering too much these past few months, who’s been crying and was absolutely devastated moments ago, and heartbroken last night. He looks at Louis, who’s hanging on to his last shred of hope, and Liam doesn’t have the heart to crush that.

He does however, have a right to want the very best for his best friend who’s broken hearted. He has the right to be mad at both Zayn and Harry for ruining relationships and friendships and he has the right to be angry with them both for making Louis hurt like this.

“Okay.” Liam says, “But on one condition.”

“Anything.”

Liam smiles softly. “If either of us do fall in love, promise that if we don’t feel the same way, we’ll always be mates?”

Louis smiles too. “And fall into another cliched statistic? Why Liam, if it were to be with anyone, I’d be delighted and honoured to have it be with you.”

—

“You’re both stupid.” Is what Niall says when they tell him the plan.

“It’s actually not a bad idea.” Josh amends.

Louis beams at him. “You always were my favourite.”

Niall rolls his eyes and throws a sweet at Liam’s head. “You’re supposed to be the sensible one. Tell Louis that this is stupid and someone’s going to get hurt.”

“Niall we’ve already talked about it. It’s okay. Neither of us are going to get hurt, and we’ve established that we’re only in this ‘relationship’ in front of Zayn, Harry, and their mutual friends.”

“Which is everyone on campus.” Niall argues.

Josh frowns. “That’s true. I mean, we know as many people as they do, see them around quite a bit. A big lie like that won’t go over well.”

Louis narrows his eyes. “Are you recanting your previous statement?”

“Sorry Louis, guess I am.”

Louis throws a sweet at Josh’s nipple. “You’re a traitor.”

“He’s being reasonable and so am I.” Niall defends, and he looks between both Liam and Louis. “But because we love you two idiots, and because the ‘I told you so’ at the end of this will be inevitable - and if anyone’s going to say it, it’ll be us - but mainly because we know you’re hurting, Louis. And we know Liam only wants to help.”

Liam shoots Louis a look, but it goes unnoticed. 

Oh. So Niall and Josh don’t know about Liam and Zayn. Okay.

“Promise us something then, yeah?” Josh requests. Liam and Louis both nod, Liam more so reluctantly.

“Promise that if one of you fall in love, you tell us too. We want to help.”

“We swear,” Louis insists, “now who’s up for Fifa?”

—

Liam wakes up on Monday feeling great. He gets up early enough to go for a jog, go back home to shower, and get coffee before class. His professor even let’s them out twenty minutes early, which Liam uses to soak up the sun and lay out on the commons for a moment of peace.

But lately, those moments of peace don’t last long.

He feels a small nudge in his side, and let’s out a disgruntled noise. The nudge comes again, and Liam frowns. 

“Liam.”

And now, Liam opens his eyes, gazing curiously till he can focus on the person leaning over him, and his brown irises nearly bulge out of his sockets when he recognizes the face. 

“Oh. Hi Harry.”

The younger one smiles down at him, moves to sit with folded legs beside Liam’s body.

“Hey mate. Haven’t seen you since the club Friday night.” Harry says. His tone is calm and friendly, but Liam’s known Harry quite awhile and can hear the underlying tones beginning to rise.

Liam feigns innocence. “Friday night? You were there?”

Harry nods, gives his signature dazzling smile. “Yes I was. Zayn and I went. We saw you and Louis. I have to say Liam, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I’m sorry?” Liam says, confused. Although, he’s not actually confused. He knows what Harry’s doing, but if he’s going to help Louis at all with this plan then he’s going to have to learn to lie, and lie good to make it work.

“You and Louis. We saw you at the club. I didn’t think he was your type, but you look good together, really.”

“I have a type?” Liam questions, ignoring Harry’s weak attempt at a compliment.

Harry nods. “Brooding type. Dark hair and mysterious eyes, an all that.” He says nonchalantly. And okay, forget Louis right now, because that was a low blow and Liam isn’t playing along anymore.

“What do you want, Harry?” He demands, tone stern.

Harry shrugs. “Can I not warn a friend about the awful choice he’s going to make?”

Liam stands up sharply, glaring down at Harry. “Louis is not an awful choice, he’s a human being with a heart, a heart that you broke when you up and left him for Zayn.”

Not phased by Liam’s accusations, Harry’s tone is calm when he fires back “You mean the boy you pined over but never pursued?”

Now Liam’s angry. 

“Or rather, did pursue, but as he’s told me, you couldn’t keep his interest.” Harry retorts, dusts his pants off as if he’s some high end twat.

“What happened between Zayn and I is none of your business, Harry.”

“And what happened between me and Louis is none of yours, Liam.” The curly boy seethes, standing now so they’re face to face. “You know, I figured you’d be appreciative that I came here to warn an old friend.”

“You came here to be a cunt. I don’t need your ‘warnings.’ I know for a fact that I’ll treat Louis better than you ever did.” 

Harry makes a “tsk” noise, his face in a smirk. “Careful now Liam, Louis is as confident as it is, two confident personalities don’t mix well. You should know that, didn’t you take notes from me?”

“You’re confusing your confidence with your ego. And the only notes I’ve taken from you are how to break someone’s heart and come out looking like an even bigger asshole than before.”

Harry narrows his eyes. “Name-calling is quite childish, Liam.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you Harry? You’re childish yourself aren’t you? Playing with people’s feelings like they’re dolls.”

“You mean action figures?”

“No, I meant what I said.”

Harry’s green eyes have gone dark, and Liam’s suddenly more impressed with his knowledge in boxing than he ever has been, even if they’re going to be wasted on Harry. He also realizes that Louis and his jealously plan is sounding better than ever. So he utilizes it.

“If you’re jealous Harry, you can just say it.”

Harry scoffs. “Please, jealous of you?”

“I can tell you are. You’re jealous because you think that after the club that night, I made Louis scream louder than you ever did.”

“Is that what I think?” Harry says, and Liam can tell Harry’s faltering. Because his bed skills are something he didn’t expect to be discussed.

“And guess what?” Liam continues, ignoring Harry. “You’re right. I did.”

Harry’s jaw drops slightly, but before he can regain his composure, Liam’s grabbing his things and throws him a dirty glare.

“Say hi to Zayn for me, yeah Harry?” He spits out, and then he’s leaving, his feet taking him straight to Louis’s door.

— 

Louis is sleeping soundly when there’s a banging on his front door. He’s too upset to wake up and answer it though, his sadness manifesting into his dreams, turning it into a nightmare that’s making him cry in his sleep.

He’s back in Harry’s apartment with him, the last day of their relationship in complete happiness. They’re watching Blue Lagoon: The Awakening, and Louis has his head in Harry’s lap, tracing circles into Harry’s thighs.

Harry opens his mouth, eyes smiling and loving, lips moving but the voice that speaks isn’t his.

“Louis, Louis wake up.”

Louis blinks up at Harry, confused, “Haz?” He murmurs.

Harry’s smiling still, mouth moving again, but the voice is still foreign. “No, it’s Liam. Louis, wake up!”

Louis shoots straight up, eyes widening and chest heaving. He scans around the room, hoping to find traces of Harry’s house, or even Harry, but there is none. Josh and Niall came by yesterday and did a complete inventory, taking everything that was Harry’s, or that was given to him by Harry, and either returning it or just throwing it into a bin and then burning it all in Louis’s fireplace. 

He looks to the source of what roused him from his sleep, and sees Liam, perched on his knees beside Louis, and looking at him with eyes full of panic.

Louis smiles slyly. “If you wanted to seduce me in my sleep Liam, there are other ways.”

Liam shakes his head. “Louis this isn’t the time to joke around. This is serious. I think I just did something bad, very bad.”

“Liam Payne, committing a sin? Well that’s just unheard of!” Louis jokes, and the start of his laughter is cut off when he looks at Liam and Liam isn’t laughing along.

“Oh no, you really did?” He questions, and Liam nods, Louis pats the empty space next to him, but Liam retreats.

“No, because when I tell you you’re going to hit me.” He reasons, backing into the corner of the room.

Louis looks at him expectantly, which allows Liam to relay to him his conversation with Harry…well, more like verbal altercation. Louis sits patiently and watches as Liam paces, stuttering through his tale and eyes cast down to the floor. It’s funny for a bit, because Liam goes to tug at his hair, but meets his short buzz and settles for scratching his fingers down his scalp.

“…And then I accused him of being jealous and said that I made you scream in bed and-“

“Wait, you what?!” Louis yelps.

Liam flushes red, rubbing the back of his neck, “I uh…I told him that night after the club, that I uh, made you scream. So-“

“So you lied and told him you ‘rocked my world,’ in which case you didn’t, because you just made sure I made it back alright.”

Liam winces. “Er, right.”

“Uh huh, okay, and what else happened?” Louis prompts.

“Well after that I told him to say hi to Zayn for me, and then left so he couldn’t get the last word out. Then I came straight here.”

Louis sits for a moment, allowing everything to sink in. He’s not angry with Liam; quite the opposite, actually. He’s happy that Liam’s going to play along, that he’s going to help Louis in doing this. But simultaneously, he actually is angry, but it’s Harry he’s angry at. Angry because Harry’s douchebaggery is on a whole different level than before and Harry is Liam’s friend, or rather, was, and to treat Liam that was is absolutely fucking rude.

“I’m proud of you,” Louis says after a moment. “I am, really.”

He stands because Liam’s still staring at him, shocked by his praise and when Louis approaches him finally he visibly tenses, then winces.

Louis laughs lightly. “I’m not going to hit you, Liam. I promise.” He gives Liam a hug to emphasize the fact that yeah it’s okay, you did fine Liam, really, and then Liam’s relaxes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to start anything or inconvenience you or whatever, but what he said made me so angry and I just - how can you do that? I mean how can anyone do that? Talk so badly about someone they were in love with? It’s not right!”

Louis sighs, gets on his toes so he can rest Liam’s head on his shoulder and calm his erratic breathing and pounding heart.

“It’s not right Liam, I agree. But I read somewhere once that ‘If two past lovers can remain friends, it’s either because they are still in love, or never were.’ It looks like Harry and I can’t remain friends, as to why? We may never know.”

—

Louis is heading through the car park on his way back from his Art History lesson, his backpack hanging by one strap on his back when he looks up from staring at his footsteps, and sees people leaning on the side of his black Porsche. It’s a couple, two boys - though Louis has never cared about gender, he’s just noting the environment - and they’re snogging, quite intensely. 

It’s getting heated quickly, faces together and bodies molding almost as if they’re trying to become one person. One of them goes to suck on the other’s neck, and a broken moan lets out and Louis decides okay, no; no one is going to have sex against his car. He takes a step forward, ready to go and confront them and politely say “excuse me,” to get inside and head back to his flat, but then they part and Louis is suddenly frozen on the spot.

Because he can’t see their faces that well - he really should’ve brought his glasses today - but the blurry image of brown curls, green eyes, and shock of jet black hair is enough to send him turning on his heels, and speeding into C Building for the music classrooms.

When he finds Niall and Josh in one of the studios, Josh fixing a drum kit and Niall messing around with the wires one of the sound boards, he attempts to say a broken “hi,” but all that leaves his mouth is a choked sob, which brings more tears to his eyes, emotions on high. He slings his bag down, upset. He’s upset for Liam, upset for himself and regardless if it’s been about four months, his heart jumps to his throat in agony and nostalgia and he’s ready to throw the biggest tantrum of his life. 

Niall knows this, because he knows Louis well enough by now, and drops the wires and rushes over.

“Shhh, deep breaths. Calm down. Talk to me. What happened?” Niall urges, one hand wrapped tightly around Louis’s waist and the other cradling the back of his head and resting it in the crook of his neck. Louis knows his tears are getting on Niall’s skin, and seeping through his shirt, and for some reason, that makes him more emotional because dammit - hasn’t he cried enough lately? His tear duct should be empty.

Josh is next to them now too, and Louis sighs when he feels his hands comfortingly rubbing circles into his back. “C’mon Lou, it’s okay. What’s wrong?”

Louis mutters something into Niall’s shoulder, and Niall laughs. “Speak up a little mate?”

“I saw them, again.” Louis repeats louder, and his anger suddenly washes his tears for a minute, explaining what he’d witnessed moments ago. And Niall’s clearly irritated, whilst Josh is grossed out.

“At least have some fucking decency.” He grumbles. 

Niall shakes his head. “This bullshit is becoming deliberate. It’s like he’s purposefully trying to make you upset, or jealous or summat.”

The three boys freeze, because that sounds oddly familiar. When the penny drops, Louis yells out in irritation.

“That fucking bastard!” 

He shoves himself away from the boys and begins to pace. He’s somewhat irritated that he’s not at home so he can’t chuck something at the wall, so he settles for tugging on his hair.

“I find it odd how both of you are using your significant others to make each other jealous.” Josh says.

Louis sighs, “Liam isn’t my significant other.”

“Well your pretend significant other then. The concept is still the same.” Josh states, and takes a seat on one of the fold up metal chairs.

Niall crosses his arms over his chest, “So you’re making Harry jealous with Liam, he’s making you jealous with Zayn, and Liam’s going to attempt to make Zayn jealous with you. No offense, but you lot are crazy and I’m not so sure if I’m okay with this idea anymore.”

“Well I’m not either, but maybe not for the same reasons as you.” Louis agrees…somewhat.

Josh groans. “No more ideas, Louis. At this point, your only idea should be pulling some Carrie Underwood crap and going to slash the tires to Harry’s fucking Range Rover, like he deserves.”

“Yeah,” Niall seconds, “Fuck feelings, fuck jealousy, just get even and be done.”

“But I don’t want to be done! I want Harry to stop being such a fucking twat and love me again and realize that he made a mistake.” Louis whines, settles for leaning against the doorframe.

“What if he just realizes his mistake? Just comes to apologize and either you accept it and move on, say soz and be done, or tell him to fuck off and that you’ll never forgive him. Wouldn’t that be easier? Isn’t messing with his feelings doing the same thing he’s done to you? Hurting you by being with someone else?”

Louis blinks at Niall and damn him, because he’s right. Josh takes his silence and continues Niall’s speech.

“Lou, if we just got him to apologize, just got him to say sorry, would it be a bit easier for you to move on? To kick him aside and for you to get better?” He asked softly.

Louis looked at them both and sighed. “Boys, if you take a block of wood, hammer some nails in, then remove them, what happens to the wood?”

“There’s holes left in them.” Niall said, sort of matter-of-fact.

Louis nodded, “Exactly, and if you crumple up a piece of paper, get it dirty, stomp on it, rip it a bit, it’s damaged right? Even if it’s still the same paper?”

Josh nods. “Yes, where is this going Louis?”

“If you say sorry to the wood, say sorry to the paper, does it make a difference?” He continues.

Niall and Josh shake their heads ‘no.’

“Exactly,” Louis says. ”If you think of the block of wood and the paper as people, for a second here - just humor me. Think of the hammer and what ruins the paper as Harry. I’m the block of wood and the paper. He damaged me. Left scars both visible and internal, damage that even if he apologized for, it would still be there. He hammered words and stupid emotions into me, and if he apologized for it - took the nails out - there are still holes left. He stomped on me and threw me away like nothing, ripped me apart. If he apologized for that, I’d still be the same - treated like yesterday’s trash. He can say sorry all he wants, the damage is done and there is no coming back from it.”

They all fall silent for a minute, and Louis stands up, slings his bag over his shoulder. He heads for the door, glances back at the boys.

“I’m not going to use Liam to make Harry and Zayn jealous anymore, because you’re right. It’s stupid. But I’m not going to accept any apology either. I’m just going to make him realize that breaking hearts is a dangerous game - and not even the heartbreaker gets to win. I love him, still. And I’m mad at him, but I want him to love me back. I just…I just need to find the right way to do that.”

—

It’s two hours later, when Louis is with Liam in Liam’s flat, eating Chinese takeaway and has told him that the whole “jealousy” idea if off, and Liam’s quite surprised. He listens to Louis intently, as he recounts what happened today and his reasoning for calling it off. Liam doesn’t mind, but he’s going to support Louis in whatever he wants - even if it means getting back together with that damn scumbag.

“I’m still keeping my promise too, though.” Louis informs him.

Liam tilts his head slightly. “What promise?”

“Where I help you get Zayn, silly.”

“Louis, no, forget about that. Okay? I don’t…I don’t want Zayn.”

Liam’s surprised at his words, even more so than Louis.

“Do you want someone else?” Louis asks slowly.

“No, no that’s not it.” Liam stammers. “I just, I don’t know. After dealing with Harry the other day and hearing about them today, I’m not exactly interested.”

“Why?”

“I guess I’m not into the douchebag type.” Liam says truthfully. 

Louis beams at him, and feeds him a forkful of noodles as a reward.

—

“So, I don’t get it. If Christine is in love with Raoul, why does she love the Phantom?” Josh questions, brow furrowed in confusion.

Louis frowns. “She doesn’t love the Phantom. It’s an infatuation. The Phantom is in love with her.”

“Then why does she kiss him?!” Josh questions.

Louis blinks at him. “An infatuation suddenly means you can’t kiss someone?”

“If he’s like one hundred years old, then no!” 

Louis sighs, exasperated. “Why you took this Drama course is beyond my knowledge. You can’t question why Josh.”

“You have to understand it in order to question it.” Niall says from the stove. 

Josh shoots him a death glare from the kitchen table, and points. “You made me take this course. This is your fault.”

“I did not! You needed the extra credit and I just told you to take a course that involved something you liked.” Niall defends, stirring the pasta.

Josh grumbles, “A lot of girls were signing up. I like girls, so I followed.”

“You like anything with a pulse.” Liam retorts, walking through the door.

“Oi!” Louis says. “If you’re going to be in this kitchen, you’re going to have to be quiet. If Josh doesn’t do well on this exam tomorrow he isn’t going to pass.”

“What else is new?” Niall mutters, but says no more.

Slowly, things have been falling back into place. It’s been a couple months since the last time Louis saw Harry after class that day, and he’s been doing much better. So has Liam. They’ve both fallen into a steady pace, Louis slowly getting over Harry, and Liam attempting to dismiss his crush that got away.

Louis still has his relapses, though; waking in the middle of the night crying, still a little snappy, and some days he sits at home, skipping lessons and settling for watching rom-coms with ice cream and popcorn. Because of this, Liam had moved in with him, just to make sure Louis has someone there with him on his bad days. Niall and Josh took Liam’s old apartment together, considering their old flatmates were pretty shit. 

It’s been nice, Louis feels, having Liam there. This whole heartbreak thing has brought them closer, and he’s happy to know that Liam knows what it’s like to want someone who doesn’t want you back. Unrequited love in two cases, sucks, and considering that their unrequited loves left them for each other, well - that’s a bitch to deal with too. 

So all in all, Louis is happy that the empty feeling he gets sometimes is sort of filled. He’s happy that his flat doesn’t feel like an empty space with too many holes and that those holes that screamed HarryHarryHarry are now filled with just a steady, calm, and soft LiamLiamLiam. He’s happy that Liam’s okay again and not as touchy about certain topics, and that he’s got a great friend in this with him. He’s glad they’re getting better.

“Lou, do you think karma’s going to kick in?” Liam asked him one night, when they were unpacking the last of Liam’s things.

Louis had just shrugged. “With Zayn and Harry? Who knows?”

“Well it’s just…you’ve always talked about cause and effect, you know? Said that people make causes, and the causes they make determine the effect they get later. Like karma. Do you think that it’ll happen to Zayn and Harry?” Liam wondered.

Louis had to pause for a moment, think it over, then said “I think when the day comes, Zayn and Harry will both know how we felt, and they’re going to feel pretty shit about it. And when they try to apologize, you and I will be happily living our lives, somewhere sunny on holiday or something.”

“Like Australia?” 

Louis nods, smiling. “Yeah, like Australia. And Niall and Josh can be there. We’ll even invite Andy and Maz from Wolvo and Joey can tag along too, yeah?”

Liam smiles at him too. “Yeah. Okay. Australia.”

—

It’s about another month later when Louis and Liam have their second kiss together.

They’re watching a film and it’s well past midnight, and Louis is thinking about Australia, and then he’s looking up at Liam, tilts his head down and seal their lips together.

When they pull away, Liam’s confused. “I - Harry’s not here and I thought we scrapped that plan.”

Louis shrugs. “I know. Just wanted to try it.”

There’s a brief pause, and Liam starts playing with Louis’s pajama bottoms. “But…why?”

“Because, Australia. And I might fancy you a bit, to be fair.”

And that’s okay with both of them. Because if Harry and Zayn can do it, why can’t they? Liam just looks at Louis once more, and shrugs, then kisses him for good measure.

“What was that for?” Louis questions, smile on his face.

Liam shrugs. “I can’t fancy you back?”

Louis opens his mouth to respond, then closes it, and turns back to the film. Because infatuations are allowed kisses, right?

—

fin.


End file.
